Faeries and Witches and Werewolves, Oh My!
by Vatala Darkmist
Summary: They had thought it would be nice to go on a camping trip, all though, they might have wanted to listen to the locals' stories of innocent people being murdered by blood-lusting faeries. Rated for character death.


Faeries And Witches And Werewolves, Oh My!

Appreciations: I appreciate everyone... but especially **DayDreamBeliever17**! He/She was my Beta and he/she did a wonderful job! (Pssst you should go find her story** Prey and Predator**)  
Disclaimer: I don't even own my copy of the three books anymore so please forgive me for any mistakes I might have made, and I definitely don't own the characters.  
**I would never pull the trigger, but I've cried wolf a thousand times. I wish you could feel as bad as I do, I have lost my mind!**

* * *

Faeries seem to be especially fond of the chase.  
-The Folk-lore of the Isle of, Man by: A.W. Moore

* * *

**Third Person POV**

It had been pure bad luck that Derek hadn't smelled them, they were faeries after all. It makes complete sense that he wouldn't be able to smell the very beings of the trees; it was still a surprise when the group was ambushed.

They had thought it would be nice to go on a camping trip, all though, they might have wanted to listen to the locals' stories of innocent people being murdered by blood-lusting faeries.

The group had just set camp (which consisted of two tents, a fire pit, and a car for Lauren who insisted loudly that she did not_ camp_) when the faeries stepped out of the wood works. It was like watching air suddenly become tangible, not there one moment and the next they were everywhere. The faeries would look like normal people if it weren't for their skin, which rippled and changed like a virtual flag.

Chloe and the others didn't know what to do, so when it was apparent that neither group was going to move, Chloe stepped forward. Chloe, always the optimist, raised a hand in greeting and a soft smile on her face that brightened her eyes.

"He-," before she could get the first word out, a female stepped forward, and she was breathtaking. Her hair reached her feet curling every now and then, and dripping wisps of smoke. She wore a small red dress that didn't cover her or her shoulders, and her eyes were completely white, except for a single red dot in each eye.

She came close to Chloe (at least a foot away) and raised her hand so her palm faced towards her. Suddenly, in the faeries hand appeared a hand gun pointed at Chloe's leg. Surprised, the others tried to rush to her aide, coming in contact with an invisible barrier that let them see and hear everything on the other side. Chloe's eyes widened in surprise and she tried to back up, but ended up tripping over a trunk that had been used as a make-shift bench. Squealing, she turned to see the others pounding at the barrier uselessly. Focusing back on the faerie, she noticed that the gun was gone, in its place she had her palm facing Chloe once again. A second to late, Chloe looked up, trying to find what the others were looking at when a searing pain went through her legs. Looking down she gasped as she saw tiny rocks embedded into her skin. Struggling she tried to stand up, but it was futile, the pain was just too great to even move them. Looking back up, she saw the faerie had brought her hand together in a snapping position. Preparing herself for the worst, Chloe closed her eyes and clenched her hands hoping that the others would be okay. She heard the tell-tale snap of fingers and involuntarily flinched; expecting pain, but all she could feel was a slight warm sensation on her left arm. She opened her eyes and looked down to see her left arm completely aflame in a bright red glow, shrieking, she tried to put it out as the fire slowly spread to her shirt. The others watched helplessly as she writhed on the ground, slowly becoming completely bathed in the flame. Derek watched in pain as his mate's skin slowly blackened and wrinkled until her movements slowed to a complete stop. The faerie snapped her delicate fingers again, slowly dimming the fire until it simmered to a complete stop. Turning slowly, her red dots for eyes focused on the group effectively bringing the invisible barrier down.  
The group stayed immobile until Simon rushed forward and knelt down beside Chloe's charred body, droplets streaming down his face. A strange crackling could be heard as Tori stepped forward with her blue electricity sparking around her, in a sudden burst of speed she rushed forward and shot all the faeries her mind could reach. Derek collapsed on all fours and changed into a large wolf, rushing forward, he jumped at the retreating red faerie and bit her neck pulling out a long thin tube (her esophagus) that plucked itself right off of her body. Tori and Derek moved forward killing all the faeries and their trees.

Meanwhile, Simon and Kit were aglow with white trying every way they knew to try and reverse the destructive element. Nothing they tried worked though, only necromancers could bring back the dead. Lauren sat away from the body sitting on her knees, holding her hand in her hands as she shook with heart wrenching cries that produced no tears. And miles away, if you happened to be a necromancer, you would see a relatively normal, blonde girl walking down the street in her pajamas. All of a sudden, her hands fly to her mouth and tears start to rush down her face, she collapses on her knees and screams letting her power run wild creating a 'tornado' that killed very many.  
Back in the forest, Derek and Tori had killed all the faeries (and down it without a scratch themselves), when Tori walked over to Lauren and promptly collapsed next to her, letting her tears reign free. Derek, still in his wolf form, came next to Chloe's body and laid down nuzzling the small patch of hair left on her head. Realizing his son needed to mourn in peace; Kit gathered the depressed group and drove off leaving Derek alone with her body. Derek waited until the night with his head on his paws whimpering, once the moon rose he raised his muzzle and howled trying in vain to express his pain.

**ThE nExT mOuRnInG (hA, HA)**

Kit climbed out of the car and winced. None of them had gotten much sleep last night, mourning instead, and they were all sore. Walking over he noticed Derek hadn't changed back and was still staring at the mutilated body of Chloe. He moved so he was standing protectively above Derek and let a single drop fall out of his eye.

"Son, come on. We need to give her a proper funeral. She wouldn't want you to stay like this."  
Derek remained calm throughout the whole conversation, but when Kit was done, he turned his head and snarled. Seeing the anger burning in his adopted son's gaze, Kit held his hands up in surrender and backed away. When he bumped into the van, he turned around and jumped in the driver seat making the others looked confusedly at him.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Asked Simon.

Taking a shuddering breath, Kit explained why they wouldn't be able to move Derek or Chloe's body. Lauren looked insulted at first, but eventually grew a resigned look on her face. Tori put her head in her hands and was sobbing quietly, and Simon had a stony face on and was staring out the window. When Kit got done explaining, Simon immediately opened the side door and jogged to Derek's side. Glancing up at Simon, Derek blinked slowly and then returned to gazing at the body. Sighing, Simon reached down and touched his flank, making Derek jump up and bare his teeth. Surprised at the sudden change of character, Simon raised his hands and backed up a few feet, when Derek had stopped growling and laid back down facing Chloe, Simon sighed.

"Look, Derek, I know you can hear me. You're my brother and we're supposed to stick together. Even though we're foster brothers, we need to move on together and... and... Chloe would want you to be happy."

Startled Derek turned his head and bared his fangs at him making Simon droop tiredly.

"Look, she was my family too. Heck, she was all of our family. I understand she was your... mate and you'll never find another one like her, but she was very happy to be with you and she was happiest when **_you_** were happy. And she definitely wouldn't want you to stop living your life because of her!"

Derek ignored his brother's speech and began hovering over Chloe, his muzzle in the outstretched palm of her hand. Giving up, Simon walked back to the car, slamming the door and staring dejectedly out the window.

Each day after that, they would come in their van and one of them would step out and try to talk to him. They would watch as her body decayed. They watched as their efforts failed. They watched as they saw him thin. They saw him die.

* * *

Author's note: Look at how long it is! I feel so proud. I sure hope it's written well though because I spent a **really** long time on this one, all though it might not be that good...  
Please review I really want them!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
